Death Note Bloopers- Episode 3
by yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl
Summary: Bloopers for episode 3 of Death Note! I'm working on episode 2 right now. Please R&R!


Hello again! I'm working on 'Death Note Bloopers- Episode 2' right now, but in the meantime, I'll do bloopers for episode 3. If it's not funny, I'm sorry. I did my best and that's what counts right? Right? Anyway, I'll shut up now.

******Disclaimer; **I do NOT own Death Note or any of its characters or material. Sadly. Also includes references from 'Titanic', 'Yugioh the Abridged Series', and 'Naruto the Abridged Series'.

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

_**Death Note Bloopers- Episode 3**_

L (over computer); Greetings to all of you at the ICUP. Wait, did I say ICUP!? Crap, I mean ICPO! (L and ICPO members laughing) That was rather embarrassing.

Random ICPO member; Damn right!

L (over computer); Nobody asked you!

* * *

Light; L...

L; Kira...

Land Light; I will hunt you down wherever you're hiding and I WILL eliminate you!

Light; I am...

L; I am...

Land Light; JUSTICE!

SMT; (somewhere in the distance) Jinx!

* * *

Mogi; And lastly, this week there was an additional 21 who called in claiming to BE Kira.

SMT; (outside door eavesdropping and thinking) Why the hell would people call in claiming to be Kira? Are they _asking _for a possible death sentence? … What the f*cking hell are those callers smoking?

* * *

Mr. Yagami; (stretching after ICPO meeting) I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!

Matsuda and SMT; (walk in just in time to see Mr. Yagami make a Titanic reference)

SMT; o_0 ?

Matsuda; o_o Uhh... Chief?

Mr. Yagami; (whirls around and sees Matsuda's and SMT's WTF faces) Oh, Matsuda... you saw that?

Matsuda; Yes.

Mr. Yagami; Well... this is embarrassing.

* * *

Sayu; He's home really early today.

Light; Hey! Why don't you at least try the last problem by yourself!

Sayu; I will but maybe after dinner!

Light; Yeah right. Like all of the other 10,000 times she said that and I ended up having to do it.

* * *

Ryuk; Well, well. Daddy's a policeman. And that must be the reason why you're so confident?

Light; That's right. It's easy for me to hack into Dad's computer. We're on a home-network so I can copy the files I need without leaving a trace.

Ryuk; How did you learn to do that?

Light; I learned how to hack by watching old episodes of Star Trek.

Ryuk; Wow, you really _**do **_need to get laid.

* * *

Mr. Yagami; WHAT!? I don't believe this! _**Another **_23 victims yesterday, are these confirmed!?

ICPO dude #1 (no relation to the one from my episode 2 bloopers); Yes.

Mr. Yagami; The day before there were another 23 victims. He's killing one off _every _hour _on _the hour.

ICPO dude #2; Uhh, you do know that there **are **24 hours in one day. So for there to be one victim every hour, then there would have to be 24 victims and not 23.

Random ICPO dude; WHO GIVES A F*CK ABOUT THAT LOGICAL SH*T OF YOURS!?

* * *

Mr. Yagami; WHAT'S THIS ABOUT!?

Random ICPO dude #1; With all due respect chief, we're resigning. We demand that you assign us to a different case otherwise you can have our badges right here and now.

Mr. Yagami; Why? You're good cops!

Random ICPO dude #2; Isn't it obvious? It's because we value our lives sir.

SMT; (raises eyebrow) Come on. Cops risk their lives. And you're cops. So quit your bitching, man up, and stop being a pussy-ass.

Random ICPO dude #3; HEY!

SMT; (closes eyes and shrugs) Just stating an honest fact.

* * *

Random ICPO dude # 1,2,3; (turn and leave)

Mr. Yagami; Hey, stop! All of you! Hold it right there!

(door shuts)

SMT; (whispers to L through microphone) Pussy-asses aren't they?

L (through computer); I actually have to agree with you.

* * *

Ryuk; (to Light) You're being followed by another human. He's watching you right now.

Light; (stops and whispers to Ryuk) You said it was a 'he', right Ryuk?

Ryuk; That's right.

Light; Great. Not only do I have to put up with female stalkers, I have to deal with _**male **_stalkers now too. (shutters)

. ~ . ~ . ~ . ~

And that's it for episode 3! Not funny, then sorry. I did my best. I just do these when I'm bored. But they're fun to write.

Hope you liked it! Please R&R and I'll see you next time!


End file.
